winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Regresa a Mí
Regresa a Mí, (Volved a Mí en España, Tu sei con me en Italia y Return to Me en Inglés) es una canción que aparece en los episodios Las Ballenas Cantantes de la 5ª Temporada y en Los Problemas del Amor con algunos cambios en la letra cuando Musa canta para liberar a las ballenas de Melodía. Esta era la canción favorita de la madre de Musa. En la 6ª Temporada apareció en El Tótem Mágico cuando Musa tranquiliza a Flora tras ver discutir a Helia con Riven. Sólo que esta vez es instrumental. Letra |-|Español Latino= Al ocultarse el Sol Las ves brillar Ojala pudieras verlas Ellas reinan en el mar El eco de sus voces Sonará en la eternidad Y por sus ojos puedes ver Que siempre te diré Regresa a Mi Regresa a Mi Vuelve a cantar en Melody La magia eterna vive en ti Si el canto de las ballenas puedes oír Oír... Siempre Regresa a Mi Regresa a Mi Vuelve a cantar en Melody La magia eterna vive en ti Si el canto de las ballenas puedes oír Oír |-|Español de España= Si me Pudierais ver Como ayer Si estuvierais Junto a mi Me siento tan Feliz Bajo el mar Por toda la Eternidad La Soledad en este lugar De criaturas mágicas Volved a mi Volved a mi Al Océano Azul de Melody Nada puede Traeros hasta mi Pero puedo soñar y sentir que Si La Soledad en este lugar De criaturas mágicas Volved a mi Volved a mi Al Océano Azul de Melody Nada puede Traeros hasta mi Pero puedo soñar y sentir que Si Volved a mi Volved a mi Al Océano Azul de Melody Nada puede Traeros hasta mi Pero puedo soñar y sentir que Si |-|Inglés= Walking my childhood shore I miss you so Mama my music's yours I cry 'till the water's blue Where whales still sing Remember when we sang it too As a tide goes in, goes out I close my eyes and you Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Mama you'd be so proud The way I shine Wish that you could see me now Oh, great creatures of the sea Please hold her voice For all of eternity And like a siren's lullaby I know you always will Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Ooh Always Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here.... But in the song of the whales You are always here Always.... |-|Italiano= Su questo spiaggia io Ripenso a te E a la nostra musica A quel nostro mare blu Che canta già La sua canzona magica Come un'onda viene e va Se chiudo gli occhi tu Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Saresti fiera sai Di come io Ho imparato a crescere Mama mi manchi sai Più che mai E vorrei averti qui Ma questa musica sarà La nostra eternita Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Nella voce del mare Sarai con me Sempre Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *A pesar de aparecer en dos temporadas, no estuvo incluida en el álbum Winx Club 6 - Bloomix, que recopila canciones de la 6ª Temporada. en:Return to Me it:Tu Sei Con Me pt-br:Volta pra Mim Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Musa Categoría:Matlin Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos